Felix Blake
|gender = Male |age = 57 |DOB = March 12, 1961 |affiliation = (formerly) |title = Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (formerly) |clearance = Level 7 (formerly) |IDno = A 0973612 |oneshot = Item 47 |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (3 episodes) |actor = Titus Welliver |status = Alive}} Felix Blake was a loyal S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who was tasked by Nick Fury to find a Chitauri Gun remaining after the Battle of New York. He sent Jasper Sitwell to retrieve it, but Sitwell ended up recruiting the thieves. During the hunt for the Clairvoyant, Blake assisted Coulson's Team under the orders of Victoria Hand; but this mission nearly cost Blake his life due to a near-fatal encounter with Deathlok, who broke his spine. Blake was taken to a hospital, where he recovered from most of his injuries, though the extensive damage rendered him paraplegic. Once he left the hospital, Blake learned S.H.I.E.L.D. collapsed during the HYDRA Uprising and, wanting to protect mankind using extreme measures, he founded the Watchdogs, unknowingly becoming HYDRA's pawn. Biography Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Working with Nitramene Felix Blake joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and rose through its ranks until gaining a Level 7 clearance, where he often worked alongside Phil Coulson on various missions, providing him with important intel.Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 During his career he was fixated on Howard Stark's Nitramene, thinking it might be something S.H.I.E.L.D. could add to their own arsenal. In the wake of the Battle of New York, Blake was saddened to learn that Coulson had seemingly been killed by Loki just before the battle had begun. Item 47 a new mission]] Blake was assigned by Nick Fury to retrieve a Chitauri weapon found and used for bank robbery by two civilians after the Battle of New York. Along with Jasper Sitwell, Blake tracked down the two robbers and sent Sitwell to intercept them and collect the alien weapon. will be his assistant]] Much to Blake's disappointment, when Sitwell returned to the base, he had not killed the two robbers; instead recruiting them as Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. One of them, Claire Wise, was then assigned to be Blake's new assistant while Benjamin Pollack would work in engineering with Sitwell, but, among not having any particular capability, was not skilled enough to make coffee, much to Blake's annoyance as this was his first question to her. Chitauri Virus ]] Blake received Level 7 clearance and learned that Phil Coulson had survived his attack during the Attack on the Helicarrier. Blake was Coulson's contact when he retrieved a Chitauri Helmet infected with an alien virus. Blake relayed Coulson's new orders to dispose of Coulson's infected team-mate Jemma Simmons in order to keep all the rest of the agents safe, Coulson pretended not to receive the order on the chance that Simmons could perfect her own cure. on the Bus]] Eventually, Coulson landed the Bus having successfully allowed Simmons to find the cure and save herself with the help of Leo Fitz and Grant Ward. Blake arrived on the Bus to take the Chitauri helmet away to a secure S.H.I.E.L.D. facility where it would be safe. He claimed that Coulson's excuses for not speaking to him were foolish and obvious as there were other S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents listening to the conversation. He warned Coulson that if he continued to pull such stunts, the higher-ups at S.H.I.E.L.D. could take his team away from him as a result of disobeying, whether he liked it or not. on his way off the plane]] Coulson seemed surprisingly confident however and Blake remarked that he didn't sound like the Phil Coulson he once knew. As Blake left he gently touched Coulson's car Lola.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.06: FZZT Considering how he had witnessed Coulson behaving during this incident, Blake had his own suspicions about a conspiracy involving some of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s high-ranking agents. He told Victoria Hand that he believed Coulson's Team were double agents because of their disrespect for S.H.I.E.L.D. procedures. Blake and Hand kept their doubts about Coulson's loyalty secret, despite watching Coulson's actions closely. Hunt for the Clairvoyant ]] Agent Blake was called to the Bus from a S.H.I.E.L.D. Aircraft Carrier by Phil Coulson for a top-secret mission, with the meeting being supervised by Victoria Hand. Upon arriving at the Bus, Blake and Jasper Sitwell walked onboard, commenting on it being quite unconventional to meet that way, while Blake noted that unconventional seemed to be Coulson's style recently. They then all took their places onboard while the Bus flew over the North Pole to block their signal. 's power]] Coulson had a meeting with Blake that also included various other agents in which to Coulson explained their mission was to find the Clairvoyant, who had sent his bodyguard Deathlok to attack John Garrett and Antoine Triplett. While Blake noted that S.H.I.E.L.D. had rejected the concept, Coulson explained that a run-in with Lorelei had changed his opinion. The team then discussed a plan to learn the identity of the Clairvoyant using Index rejects. Blake was skeptical about the idea of there being a real Clairvoyant. Blake later witnessed Skye become a Level 1 S.H.I.E.L.D. agent due to her own loyalty and bravery after being wounded by Ian Quinn earlier. make some small talk]] As part of the plan, Melinda May was randomly chosen to be Blake's partner as they investigated a suspected Clairvoyant. As they walked together, Blake asked May what her zodiac sign was, trying to learn why the two of them were selected to work together. May reminded him that the choice was completely random. The two then went to Tranquility Bridge, an assisted living home within Macon, Georgia. When they arrived Blake was unimpressed and asked if they were here to talk to a doctor rather than a patient as he knew the patients would likely be comatose or mentally challenged. ]] Upon arriving inside the facility, they were contacted by Skye who informed them their target was Thomas Nash, who had been left catatonic for the past four years due to a head-on collision, which frustrated Blake as he believed they had come all that way to find a man who would not be able to speak or comprehend them, therefore stood no chance of being the terrorist. May however insisted that they continue the investigation so sent Blake to search for Nash's room number while she found the doctor, which Blake agreed to, despite mockingly offering May a salute as he did so. Attacked ]] While in the facility searching for Thomas Nash's room number as ordered, Blake was suddenly attacked by Deathlok who used his incredible strength given to him by the Centipede Serum to throw Blake across the room with force. During the battle, Blake fired a full round into Deathlok's chest, which seemingly had no effect on the super soldier. Believing that he would now be defeated, Blake was able to shoot a tracker in Deathlok before being violently grabbed and strangled. ]] Struggling to breathe due to Deathlok's tight grip around his throat, Blake attempted to explain to Mike Peterson that he could still be saved and that he had a young son, Ace Peterson that missed him. Deathlok responded that Mike Peterson was dead, and then threw Blake against the ground and veritably caved in Blake's abdomen with his prosthetic leg, nearly killing him. Melinda May arrived too late to save Blake was able to defend herself as Deathlok fired at her with his Forearm Rocket Launcher before he escaped while May got the medical attention for Blake, barely saving his life.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.16: End of the Beginning Blake was taken from the Bus and brought to the Hub to receive medical attention from his life-threatening injuries, with his condition being described as critical. It is assumed that he was then moved to a S.H.I.E.L.D. Trauma Facility. When Agent Antoine Triplett saw Jemma Simmons hide her research on GH.325 from him, he told her that Blake got his ribs caved-in, and his blood would be on her if she did not share her research. Blake didn't witness the HYDRA Uprising as he spent the next few months in hospital and was horrified when he discovered the truth about the organization's secrets.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn Watchdogs Confronted by Phil Coulson Blake recovered within the hospital, despite now being confined to a wheelchair. He then founded the Watchdogs, becoming their leader. However, he communicated with them via hologram, in order to hide his disability. He supplied his men with weapons, such as Nitramene, which he suspended to convert it into gel form. Blake orchestrated an attack on an Advanced Threat Containment Unit facility to steal a nuclear warhead. ]] The Watchdogs attacked the facility an hour later, using Nitramene to implode the building under Blake's orders. Afterwards, he ordered his men, led by Watchdog Alpha, to find and kill a presumed Inhuman, knowing that their attack would draw one out. The attack drew the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D., who were now under the directorship of Phil Coulson, who later searched one of Blake's safehouses in Atlanta, Georgia. Blake appeared there via hologram and accused Coulson of betraying humanity by protecting and recruiting the Inhumans and creating the Secret Warriors who completely disgusted him. ]] Coulson refuted that his mission was not seeking to spread hate, and suspected that Blake had something else up his sleeve, as giving speeches was not one of his own tactics that Coulson had witnessed during their careers. He inquired as to how Blake knew which facility to hit, suspecting that HYDRA supplied him the intel, and insinuated that HYDRA was using Blake. He then revealed that his companion, Lincoln Campbell, was an Inhuman, whom he then ordered to attack, suspecting that Blake was not physically present, Campbell fired a blast of electricity which revealed Blake's hologram.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.14: Watchdogs Deal with Giyera ]] Blake later delivered the warhead to his backer, Giyera, and Blake demanded that Giyera was to provide better weapons than Howard Stark's old designs so the Watchdogs could wage war on the Inhumans, calling them freaks. Giyera turned to Blake and promised that if everything went according to plan, everyone would get what they desired. Personality Agent Blake is a serious agent, who tends to do everything by the book, leaving no space for creativity. As with all agents, he is a well trained in intelligence affairs and, possibly, in armed and unarmed combat. It appears that Agent Blake has a notable taste for coffee; he asked to Claire Wise if she knew how to make coffee just after she was assigned to be his assistant,and when he was in the Bus with the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents he said he needed more coffee. He has a tendency to interrupt people during a conversation; former colleague Phil Coulson correctly concluded that he and Lincoln Campbell were talking to a hologram because Blake was interrupting less often than Coulson expected. The HYDRA Uprising and the crippling injuries he sustained at the hands of Deathlok disillusioned Blake to S.H.I.E.L.D. and its values, leading him to only see the negatives of the agency and embittering him towards his former colleagues. This may have been partially responsible for the raving anti-alien bigotry he developed as a result of the Inhuman Outbreak. He had no qualms with calling Inhumans freaks to their faces, he indirectly called Phil Coulson a freak for having been revived using an alien-derived drug, and he willingly allowed the activities of the Watchdogs, the hate group he founded, to spiral into terrorism and outright murder of not only Inhumans, or someone a Watchdog falsely believed to be an Inhuman and, but anyone associated with an Inhuman target, and also of anything with superhuman abilities: robots, enhanced humans, aliens, ect. His genocidal designs for Inhumans led him to unknowingly ally with HYDRA to obtain weapons. Abilities *'Expert Marksman': Blake was able to shoot Deathlok without error when he was attacked. *'Master Tactician': Blake studied video footage of the robberies that used Item 47 to know how to capture the assailants. When Phil Coulson needed advice on how to proceed during his search for the Clairvoyant, he asked Blake for advice. Blake, thinking while in battle, took the time to change from bullets to Tag Rounds so Deathlok could be tracked. Equipment Weapons *' ': The Smith & Wesson M&P pistol is the standard sidearm carried by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and as such, Blake carried it during his field missions. He used the weapon to shoot at Deathlok in Georgia, and seeing he could withstand bullets, he used one of Leo Fitz's Tag Rounds to, at the very least, allow S.H.I.E.L.D. to track Deathlok. *' ': Blake carried this pistol to threaten Phil Coulson and Lincoln Campbell when S.H.I.E.L.D. discovered he was the leader of the Watchdogs. However, he did not use the handgun to defend himself as Blake confronted Coulson and Campbell through a hologram to hide his true condition. Relationships Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) **Nick Fury - Former Director **Maria Hill - Former Deputy Director **Victoria Hand † - Former Colleague **Claire Wise - Former Assistant **Benjamin Pollack - Former Colleague **Antoine Triplett † - Former Colleague *Watchdogs - Subordinates **Alpha † **Oscar **Dallas Wyatt **Victor *Giyera † Enemies *HYDRA **Centipede Project ***John Garrett † - Former Colleague ***Grant Ward † - Former Colleague ***Mike Peterson/Deathlok - Attempted Killer **Jasper Sitwell † - Former Colleague *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Second Incarnation) **Phil Coulson † - Former Friend turned Enemy **Leo Fitz - Former Colleague **Jemma Simmons - Former Colleague **Alphonso Mackenzie - Former Colleague **Secret Warriors ***Daisy Johnson - Former Colleague ***Lincoln Campbell † *Inhumans *Advanced Threat Containment Unit Appearances In chronological order: *''Marvel One-Shot: Item 47'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season One'' ***''FZZT'' ***''End of the Beginning'' ***''Turn, Turn, Turn'' (mentioned) **''Season Three'' ***''Watchdogs'' ***''Ascension'' (mentioned) Behind the Scenes *Blake provides the briefing at the entrance of the exhibit called Avengers S.T.A.T.I.O.N. (Scientific Training and Tactical Intelligence Operative Network), located in New York.Marvel's 'Avengers' S.T.A.T.I.O.N. exhibit *Martin De Boer was a stunt double for Titus Welliver in the role of Felix Blake. References External Links * Category:Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 Characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Grey Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Level 7 Category:Watchdogs Leaders Category:Villains